Y comieron perdices
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Después del cuento de hadas todo debería ser felicidad... o al menos así lo entendía Howl, lástima que Lettie no pensara lo mismo.


**Los personajes y ubicaciones nombrados en el fic pertenecen al universo de 'El Increíble Castillo Vagabundo' de Hayao Miyazaki. La trama es mía.**

* * *

**Y comieron perdices.**  
**by Hana Hime**

A Howl siempre le gustó aprender. Lo había hecho desde que había tenido la capacidad de hacerlo y se jactaba de ello. Había realmente muy pocas cosas que él desconociera. Sabía de magia, ciencia, astronomía, mecánica, alquimia, matemáticas y muchas cosas más. Por si fuera poco, él se enorgullecía de ser empático, aunque en realidad se considerara más simpático que otra cosa, y cómo no serlo si era algo que venía innatamente con su encanto.

Pero conoció a Sophie y tuvo que reconocer que había muchas cosas que ignoraba. La mente de su joven novia trabajaba de una manera totalmente diferente a la suya, o a la de Marko, incluso totalmente diferente que la Cálcifer. Y era esa mente diferente la que le abría la percepción a nuevas experiencias. Las emocionales encabezaban el rating.

Con Sophie había conocido el miedo, pues aún teniendo un aprendiz al cual apreciaba y a Cálcifer, que era la esencia de su propio corazón, nunca había sentido por ellos el temor que sintió al saber a su querida novia en peligro. Era una escala de terror más profunda, más desesperante, más intensa.

También gracias a ella había conocido la auténtica felicidad. Era despertar cada día y ver el rostro de Sophie junto al suyo, sentirla respirando acompasadamente sobre el mismo colchón, debajo de las mismas sábanas y simplemente sonreír por saberla allí.

Pero, así como la alquimia, había aprendido que la vida tenía su equilibrio, pues todas esas cosas maravillosas tenían también su contraparte.

Los celos, por ejemplo, eran algo terrible e inexplicable. Podían convertir una simple salida al mercado en una pesadilla. Él, que se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de las miradas, ahora se veía desplazado por su joven novia, que con su cabello de color inusual, sus ojos brillantes y su serenidad, era el blanco de cuanta mirada masculina hubiera. No sólo soldados jóvenes, sino ancianos mercaderes e incluso hombres con familia. ¿Necesariamente todos tenían que voltear a verla y quedarse embobados? ¿No podían, por piedad, ser un poco más disimulados? No, todos volteaban a ver a Sophie sin un poco de respeto por su frágil autocontrol, el cual sólo quería desplazar para permitirse transformarlos a todos en nabos.

Ni hablar del Príncipe Justin. Cada vez que sus bellos oídos captaban su nombre en boca de alguna persona, todos sus sistemas se ponían en alerta. No fuera a ser que ese _nabo_ quisiera obtener otro beso de la magnífica, privada y restringida boca de su novia. Antes, muerto (el príncipe, por supuesto).

Y aún así, todo eso no era nada comparado con la animadversión que sentía hacia Lettie. La blonda había entregado a Sophie a Madame Sullivan para salvar su pellejo y el de su marido… y aún así su novia había decidido perdonarla. El que Sophie hubiera decidido perdonarla tendría que haber zanjado el meollo entre la blonda y él, pero resultó que no; ya que por alguna razón del destino, él le caía mal a Lettie. Más bien pésimo. Y lo peor es que ella no lo disimulaba ni un poco las veces que los visitaba en el castillo. Eran veladas tensas, de miradas furiosas, muecas de desprecio y comentarios sarcásticos, sin obviar la _sutil invitación_ a su novia para que volviera a vivir con ella. Le ponía los pelos de punta.

Fue en una de esas veladas, que el mago decidió que _suficiente era suficiente_ y que le espetó que si tenía algo que decirle, que lo dijera y ya.

La blonda se lo había quedado mirando con el rostro inmutable durante un buen rato antes de abrir su maquillada boca.

-Me caes mal.

-Eso no es novedad…-gruñó Howl sintiendo como Cálcifer ardía un poco más intensamente detrás de sí.

-Eres arrogante, vanidoso, inmaduro y por sobre todo egoísta.- enumeró poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Howl iba a preguntarle _¿Algo más?_ Cuando ella dijo algo que lo perdió.

-Eres igual a mí.- susurró la blonda sosteniendo su mentón con su mano, desviando la mirada, como aburrida.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió el mago sorprendido.

-Que eres igual a mí ¿Acaso debo agregar _sordo_ a la enumeración?- chilló golpeando la mesa- ¡Eres igual a mí! Y como eres igual, sé cómo terminará esto. –le gritó apuntándolo con el dedo- Terminarás lastimando a Sophie inevitablemente… y una cosa es que la haya lastimado yo, pero… otra cosa sería que la lastimes tú. No sé si ella podría recuperarse de algo así. ¡Por eso quiero alejarla de ti! ¡Antes de que sea tarde!

Howl nunca había estado tan tentado de transformarse y comerse la cabeza de alguien como en ese momento. ¿Quién se creía ella para juzgarlo alegando que_ eran iguales_? ¡Ella no sabía nada de él! ¡Nada!

Estaba a punto de darle la réplica de su vida, cuando la persona sobre la que mentaba la cuestión hizo acto de presencia.

-Ya basta Lettie. –ordenó Sophie, imperativa como orden del rey- no permitiré una sola palabra más.

-Pero, Sophie… es por tu bien- arguyó Lettie con los ojos vidriosos.

-Tengo diecinueve años, lo que implica que puedo (hace rato) decidir por mí misma. Después de que murió mi padre jamás te pedí nada. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Jamás dependí de nadie más que de mí misma… y creo poder decir que supe apañármelas bastante bien. Sólo porque sientas culpa por lo que hiciste, no significa que debas sentirte en la obligación de velar por mi bienestar vulnerando mi voluntad. Yo elegí a Howl… y él me eligió a mí. Y si, él tiene muchos defectos… pero yo también. Soy testaruda, soy una obsesiva del orden y no sé dirigirme diplomáticamente cuando una situación me saca de mis casillas. Pero así nos queremos. Y si las cosas no resultan, seremos nosotros, entre nosotros, quienes asumamos la responsabilidad. ¿Entendido?

Era el discurso más largo que habían escuchado pronunciar a la muchacha en la vida. Tanto así que ambos, Lettie y Howl, quedaron pasmados durante largo rato.  
Finalmente, la blonda suspiró.

-Supongo que no hay más que decir… conozco esa mirada tuya. Significa que no cambiarás de parecer por nada del mundo.

-Exacto.- recalcó la muchacha de plateado cabello.

-Sophie, eres lo único que me queda… sólo quiero que te cuides.

-Yo me cuidaré y Howl también cuidará de mí, así como yo también lo cuido a él.

Lettie volvió a suspirar.

-Mago de pacotilla… -gruñó haciendo que los cabellos de la nuca del hechicero se pusieran de punta de pura rabia- aún cuando he decidido respetar la voluntad de Sophie, me reservo el derecho de castrarte si la lastimas.- explicó sonriendo angélicamente.- creo que es hora de que me vaya corazón…- notificó a Sophie acomodando sus guantes primero y su sombrero después, su mirada sobre la joven.- espero que aceptes venir a cenar con nosotros la semana que viene.

-Sería un honor para _nosotros_ el acompañarlos.

Otro suspiro nació de Lettie.

-Muy bien entonces, ¡nos vemos!

-¡Adiós Lettie! –se despidió la joven.

-¡Y no vuelvas nunca!- chilló Howl al cerrarse la puerta.

-¡Howl!- lo reprendió su bella novia.

-¿Qué? Ella empezó.

-Y yo lo terminé. Ahora vamos, es hora de cenar….

-¿Sophie?

-¿Emm…?

-A mí me gusta que seas testaruda, obsesiva y que explotes con facilidad.

-Y a mí me gusta que seas un arrogante, vanidoso e inmaduro…

-Ouch.

-Pero no eres egoísta. Date por satisfecho con eso…- sonrió ella antes de besarlo suavemente y seguir con los preparativos para la cena.

-¡Ja! Quién lo diría, el gran Mago Howl sonrojado…- se burló Cálcifer.

-Oh, cállate… -rezongó el joven siguiendo a Sophie.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
